


The Wedding

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Awkwardness, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mild Language, Road Trips, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler is a popular wedding planner who is tired of weddings and desperate for a vacation. David Smith is a popular but struggling photographer looking for his big break so he can open his own shop. The two are as different as night and day. But when they're both hired to work at the wedding for the famous rock star the Doctor and his bride Clara Oswald, they see an opportunity at making their dreams come true! Just one catch, the wedding is in two weeks! But Rose is an expert, she's got this...right?But everything starts going wrong from a tiny car to an awkward night at a lover's themed hotel, a mansion that's more like a fun house and a lovesick couple that constantly changes their minds! Poor Rose is about to lose hers!But things are also heating up between Rose and David. Could they be falling for each other? Could they actually be becoming a couple? Will they admit it?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler was running late, really late. The kind of late where you’re walking down the sidewalk wearing one heel and one-bedroom slipper while holding your other heel kind of late. Dread filled her. She knew her voicemail was going to be full of wedding clients and their last-minute changes.

Rose mentally rolled her eyes. Honestly, it's just a daft wedding, she grumbled to herself.

No. No, that’s the wrong attitude for a wedding planner to have, she told herself. She was supposed to smile. Sound cheerful. But it was hard.

She wasn’t sure which was stranger the fact that she broke up with her soulmate or the fact that she was a wedding planner that stopped believing in love? It was almost comical!

Rose had been in love once. She saw the colors with Chris, felt the fire under her skin when they touched and a spark when they kissed. It was obvious he was her soulmate. The kind the stories tell you about but what the stories don’t tell you is that soulmates don’t always work out.

Sometimes they get that urge to travel. Sometimes they want more. Sometimes they have doubts. So, one day Chris left. He wasn’t a bad person. Still it hurt.

So much for soulmates! So, much for love.

As she approached her office Rose started fishing for her keys in her purse and had just reached her door when the phone started ringing. Blimey, already!?

“Damn it!” Rose muttered struggling to get to her phone on the desk.

Finally, she got it.

“Yeah?” She replied breathlessly putting her other heel on.

“Well, hello,” A posh Scottish female voice replied. The woman remarked. “Please, tell me this is not how you normally answer the phone.” She added slightly taken aback.

Rose's cheeks turned pink as she sat at her desk.

“Yes...err no, no mam," She replied quickly turning her laptop on. “Rose Tyler, wedding planner, mam. How may I help you?” Rose recovered with a smile.

The woman sighed.

“Yes, well, I’m Missy Saxon, manager to Peter Smith aka the Doctor, musician and recording artist,” She replied casually. “I’m sure you heard of him.”

Rose’s eyes widen.

Of course, she had! The Doctor was the biggest rock star ever! Who hadn’t heard of him?

“Um, yes, mam, of course.” She said.

“Good,” Missy replied. “You’ve also heard that he’s engaged to a Clara Oswald, hmm?” She added.

Rose almost scoffed. How could she not? It was in all the tabloids. The rock star and the teacher, a love story. It was almost sickening how in love those two were.

“Yes, I might have here and there.” She replied.

“Well, Peter is willing to pay top dollar for the most extravagant wedding at his mansion and wants you to plan his wedding.” Missy explained.

Rose almost jumped out of her chair. She couldn’t believe her luck! The Doctor, the biggest rock star ever wants her to plan his wedding!

Rose briefly moved the phone away and did a small happy dance before returning.

“Um, I think I might be up to it.” She replied nonchalantly.

“Good,” Missy replied. “Now, the wedding is in two weeks so they would like for you to come to the mansion this Thursday and start planning.”

Rose frowned.

“They want me to come there?” She asked confused. She was used to the clients coming to her.

“Yes, and stay at the mansion until the wedding,” Missy replied. “We’d like to avoid as much paparazzi as possible. She explained.

She nodded understanding.

“Alright.” Rose replied.

“And he already has a photographer in mind, a David Smith,” Missy said. “Do you think you can get him?” Missy asked.

Rose sighed. She knew David even worked with him. He was an excellent photographer but they didn’t quite see eye to eye on things. He was a bit laid back while she was more organized. He was nice but he drove her crazy at times but for the money Missy was willing to pay them she could stand a few days with him.

“Yes, mam, I know him.” Rose replied.

“Excellent,” Missy declared. “I’ll e-mail the directions and we’ll meet later and talk more about the wedding details, hmm?” She said.

Rose smiled and gave her the e-mail address. The two women agreed to meet up that afternoon to sign the contracts and discuss the wedding.

After Rose hung up she grinned happily, swinging side to side in her chair.

The day was looking better and better!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rose knocked on the door of David’s flat and waited. She knew he probably be asleep, he always slept odd hours. A few seconds later she heard a tired Scottish voice shout.

“Coming!”

She sighed. After a few minutes of sounds of things being knocked and David cursing in Scottish slang the door opened. Rose suppressed a smirk. His hair was messier than usual, sticking up in all directions and his pajama leg was rolled up and his grey t-shirt that he did everything in was wrinkled.

Obviously, she had woken him up. Again. David never kept normal hours. He really needed a shop but he didn’t have the money. Being a photographer didn’t exactly bring in a lot of money. But maybe this job would give him that shop he always wanted, she hoped.

“What?” He frowned noticing her smirk.

Rose pointed at his hair.

David scowled smoothing it down.

“Glad you’re amused.” He grumbled.

“Did I wake you?” She asked.

“No,” He lied. “I wasn’t asleep.” David replied defensively.

She gave him a look.

He shrugged.

“Well, maybe a little.” David admitted.

Rose scoffed.

“I’ve told you about working all night,” She lectured coming inside his messy flat. She frowned at some scattered papers and Styrofoam coffee cups on his coffee table. She sighed. “It’s not healthy.” Rose told him.

“I had to develop some last-minute photos,” He protested sleepily. “It’s for some family. They’re coming by this afternoon to get them.” David yawned.

A slow smile spread across her face. She turned and looked at him.

“Well, once you hear my news you’ll never have to worry about those overnight odd jobs again.” She said pleased.

David folded his arms.

“Oh?” He replied.

Rose nodded.

“You and I have been hired to work on the grand wedding of the famous rock star the Doctor and Clara Oswald!” She declared excitedly.

David just looked at her unimpressed.

He shrugged.

“Okay.” He replied.

Rose scoffed and did a dramatic opening with her arms.

“Well, do contain your enthusiasm, please,” She remarked. Rose tilted her head waving her hand in front of his face. “You did hear me, right?”

David mimicked her.

“Yes, I heard you,” He replied. “And I’m not doing it.” David said firmly.

Rose scoffed.

“What? Why not?” She replied.

He leaned against the T.V stand and sighed.

“Rose, you know how I feel about those famous, rich types,” He replied. “They’re all the same. Snooty, pompous, annoying and this one plays pop music which is worse.” David said disgusted.

He grabbed a handful of gumdrops from a candy dish.

Rose gave him a look.

“He plays rock.” She corrected.

He shrugged.

“Same thing.” David replied munching on the candy.

She rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?" Rose let out a scoff. "Anyway, you like the Beatles!” Rose pointed out.

He scowled and pointed at her.

“Don’t compare my beloved Beatles to that over the hill rocker!” David scolded.

Rose groaned. This was getting silly!

“Look, I’ve already signed the contract and the Doctor specifically asked for you,” She said. Rose came closer giving a hard and firm stare. “We’re going!”

“No,” David replied. He shook his head. “And please back up you’re making my eyes cross.” He complained.

Rose sighed. David was completely stubborn! And she didn’t feel like standing here all day arguing with him. Then an idea came to her. She slowly grinned. She knew how to get him to go along.

Rose shrugged.

“Okay, have it your way,” She casually replied. “I’ll get someone else.” Rose sighed dramatically.

David arched his eyebrow.

“What are you up to?” He said.

She feigned innocence.

“Nothing,” Rose replied. She sighed heavily. “Just Missy was offering us both a lot of money.” She glanced at him coy. He looked at her intrigued.

Rose had him.

“Oh, how much?” He asked.

Rose smiled and jotted down his cut of the money and showed it to him.

His eyes widen. It was more than enough to start his photo business! His dream shop!

“Well?” Rose asked.

David quickly nodded.

“I’ll do it.” He said.

She grinned.

“Great,” Rose replied. “I’ll pick you up on Thursday morning at six!” She said.

“Six!?” He exclaimed.

“We need to get there early,” She said. “Anyway, it’s a long drive.” Rose pointed out.

David sighed.

“Alright six.” He relented.

“Good boy!” She replied patting his shoulder.

Rose smiled at him.

"Get some sleep, yeah?" She said sincerely.

David just grunted and watched her head for the door.

“See ya’, then!’ Rose sang as she left.

David sighed.

What did he just get himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there!  
> So two weeks, two weeks to plan a wedding, huh....why did I do that?  
> Truthfully, I really don't know (lol!)  
> To be honest I didn't realize I had done that until it was mentioned but I think it'll add that extra bit of humor and stress...err...fun for our wedding planner ;) (couples do change their minds, right?)
> 
> But I hope you like the chapter and thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Let's see how the car ride goes, shall we?

It was early, way too early in David’s opinion. The sun shined brightly as they drove along the road barely beating the morning traffic.

David sighed glancing out the passenger window of the blue rental car.

“So, this is what life looks like at 6:00 A.M…dull.” He muttered.

Rose just smirked.

“Not much of a morning person, are you?” She said.

He shrugged.

“Suppose not.” He replied. David glanced at her. “So, what’s the plan?” He asked.

Rose rubbed her forehead and sighed.

“Well, it’s going to take a while to get the mansion,” She said. “We’ll probably have to stay at a hotel, tonight but we should be there by tomorrow.” Rose added.

David groaned. The thought of being in this tiny car for a long time did not thrill him.

“Great, He muttered. “Several hours in this sardine can!” He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes.

“I told you it was all they had.” Rose insisted.

“I know,” He said. “But this car isn’t exactly made for tall people.” David pointed out.

David shifted in his seat trying to get his six foot-one body comfortable but his knee kept hitting the dashboard. 

“Ow!’ He scowled.

Rose winced.

“Careful,” She said. “You okay?’ Rose asked.

David made an ouch face rubbing his knee.

“Yeah.” He replied. David started searching either side of his seat.

Rose frowned curious.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

David grunted. “Trying to create some leg room,” He replied feeling around the seat. “Does this thing have a lever to pull the seat back or something?” He asked.

Rose shrugged.

“It should,” She glanced over. “Try that one?” Rose suggested.

That was a bad idea. As soon as he did was he immediately was sent flying flat on his back.

Rose pressed her lips trying her best not to laugh. But it was funny. Still she pulled over to the side of the road just to make sure he was okay. Except for a bruised ego he seemed fine.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Brilliant!” He remarked.

“Sorry about that.” She said muffling a giggle.

“I think this car hates me.” David muttered lying there.

Rose couldn’t resist and peered over him biting her thumb tip.

“You’re cute from this angle, you know?” Rose teased.

David mimicked her and struggled to get his seat straight. Rose watched him, unsuccessfully try.

“Need some help?” She asked.

“Thanks, but I’ve got it.” He grunted fighting the lever.

She glanced at him biting the inside of her cheek.

“You sure?” Rose asked.

David sighed. Okay, maybe, he didn’t.

“Okay, maybe a little help.” He relented.

Rose smiled and helped him up and they continued driving.

He glanced at her.

“Thanks.” David said sincerely.

Rose shrugged.

“No, problem.” She replied.

He smirked.

“If hadn’t been for you I’d probably eject myself right out of my seat.” David lightly joked.

Rose giggled. She glanced at him. “I am sorry about that.” She apologized.

David shrugged.

“My own fault,” He replied. “I’ve always been tall and awkward.” David scoffed.

Rose frowned. She didn’t think so.

He exhaled.

“So, when’s this wedding?” He asked.

“Two weeks.” She replied simply.

David frowned.

“Bit rushed, isn’t it?” He said.

She shrugged.

“They’re idea. The Doctor’s tour starts soon so they want to get married as soon as possible.” Rose explained.

He shook his head.

“But still two weeks?” David said looking at her. “Not a lot of time for planning.” He said.

Rose scoffed.

“Please, I’ve planned weddings in two days,” She said proudly. “Besides, Missy gave me a list of what they want.” She handed it to him.

He read it. It was a lot!

“Blimey, all that’s missing is the fanfare and the animal acts.” He remarked.

Rose shrugged.

“I can handle it." She said confidently

David gave her a doubtful look but didn't say anything.

She tilted her head resting it on her hand.

"Anyway, at least the Doctor’s using his own caterers,” She lightly scoffed. “Makes my life a lot easier.” Rose added.

Then she heard David snickering.

She glanced at him.

“What?” Rose said.

He shrugged.

“Just those two are so mismatched. Honestly, declaring love at first sight,” He scoffed. “Rubbish. Everyone knows you can’t fall in love instantly like that. That’s only in the films.” David replied.

Rose glanced at him, curious.

“What? Don’t you believe in soulmates?” She asked.

David shrugged.

“Don’t know,” David admitted. He glanced at her. “My mum once told me you can tell it’s love when you start hearing ‘Love is a many splendor thing’ playing in your head.” He then scoffed. “Of, course, she was married three times so she may not have been the best expert.”  
He sighed. “I suppose love happens when it happens.”

Rose playfully rolled her eyes but deep down she was glad to have someone that seem to understand her a little bit.

That gave her some comfort.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

They should’ve turned back when they saw the huge neon red heart flashing its pink lights above the night sky. They should’ve realized ‘Love You Up’ Hotel was a lover’s themed hotel, of course any idiot should’ve guessed that but hey, they were tired. And that was the problem they had been driving all day and were too tired to go on so what choice did they have?

Rose unlocked the door of their room and walked in, clicking on the lights they were faced with a giant heart shaped bed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” She groaned looking around the pink room.

David just smirked and looked at her.

“Your GPS.” He pointed out.

“Oh, shut up.” She scowled. Rose was too tired to argue.

She looked at the single king size bed trying to figure out how they were going to share.

“Any ideas?” Rose said.

David shrugged.

“We could build a wall?” He suggested.

“Not enough pillows,” She replied. Rose scoffed. “I doubt people come here to sleep.” She remarked.

He smirked.

“How about I sleep on top and you sleep under the covers?” David said.

Rose thought about it and nodded.

“Okay.” She said.

After changing into their pajamas, they both got into bed. David grabbed a blanket and laid on top of the covers. He had just closed his eyes when he heard Rose let out, “Oh, my god!”

“What’s wrong?” He asked keeping his eyes closed.

“There’s a naked woman above my head!” She said pointing.

He yawned.

“Don’t people, normally see angels?” David asked.

“This is not an angel!” She remarked.

David sighed and opened his eyes.

There was naked red-haired woman lying on her side on a pink cloud wearing black heels and winking. 

David was too tired to care. He nodded unimpressed.

“Yep, she’s naked.” He agreed sleepily. He turned on his side. “Just sleep on your side.” David suggested.

“I’m a back sleeper.” Rose replied.

“Not if you don’t want to see Lady Godiva, tonight, you’re not.” He muttered into his pillow.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned facing the window. She was determined to make this work but there was a problem. Not enough blanket. She started tugging until finally she heard a thud.

"Ow!"

Rose winced. She really hoped she hadn’t done what she thought she had done.

Still laying on her side she shouted meekly.

“David, please, tell me you’re not on the floor!?” Rose said.

“Alright, I won’t!” An annoyed Scottish brogue snipped.

Rose sighed exasperated and crawled over to the other side. David was lying on his back with the blanket wrapped around him. He looked at completely unamused.

Rose tried not to giggle but it was hard.

“You know I don’t mind sleeping in the bathroom,” He remarked. “At least the hot tub as more room!” David snorted.

She gave him a look.

“You, mister, are not sleeping in the hot tub,” She said firmly. “Now, get back into bed!” Rose told him.

David slowly stood.

“What about the blanket thing?” He asked.

She sighed.

“I don’t care, I’m tired,” Rose said. “Just sleep under them with me!” Rose replied.

David crawled under the covers.

“Just mind your hands.” She said getting comfortable.

He rolled his eyes.

“I just love the trust between us,” David remarked throwing his hands up. “I don’t see why you just didn’t let me sleep in the bathroom.” He grumbled.

“Because I care about you,” She said softly. “Now, go to sleep.” Rose muttered.

David couldn't help but smile at her. Rose did drive him crazy sometimes but he was so glad she was here with him.

He went under the covers and slowly closed his eyes, forgetting about the chaos that awaited them both tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter’s mansion was unbelievable! The place was a castle. A huge Gothic stone castle sitting on a grassy hill with towers, gates and a Ferris wheel? Rose gawked removing her sunglasses as she looked at it.

“Wow!” She muttered.

David grinned.

“I love it!” He replied. David pointed at a nearby dugout. “Ooh, he’s got bumper cars!” He smiled excitedly.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes. She had to admit he was cute.

“You’re such a child!” She joked.

“Yes,” He replied proudly. “And you love it!” David teased.

For some reason Rose blushed.

A minute later Peter came out dressed in plaid trousers and a black, bedazzled torn sweater. Clara was with him hugging his arm and smiling.

“Hello,” He greeted them with his arms open. “Welcome to our humble abode!” Peter grinned.

Rose nodded.

“Nice, to meet you,” She said. “I’m Rose Tyler, the wedding planner and this is David Smith, the photographer.” She introduced.

Peter grinned.

‘Aww, yes, I’m very familiar with his work,” He shook his hand. “Scotland, right?” He asked.

David nodded slowly.

“Uh, yeah.” He replied.

“Perfect,” He said. “We Scottish are the best photographers!” Peter declared proudly.

David just smiled awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Rose sighed.

“Well, we look forward to working here and we will strive to make this wedding a success!” She smiled.

“One of many, probably.” David muttered.

Rose nudged his side but kept smiling.

Peter grinned.

“Fantastic!” He declared.

Rose nodded.

“And your manager Missy has already given me a list so we should be good to go, yeah?” She added.

Peter’s expression changed.

Rose suddenly went pale. 

“Yeah, about that,” He replied slowly. “Me and Clara have talked about it and…” Peter let his sentence trail.

“We want to make a few changes.” Clara added.

Rose refrained from groaning.

She pressed her lips.

“Oh?” She replied.

Peter nodded.

“Yeah, you see we’ve invited a few more guests,” He explained. “So…”

Rose politely stopped him.

“No problem,” She assured him. “We can adjust.” Rose smiled.

She felt a sense of relief. A few guests? That wasn’t such a big deal.

He smiled.

“Wonderful!” Peter replied.

But was Rose was curious and asked.

“How many more?” Rose questioned.

“Fifty.” He replied.

Her heart sank. Okay, that was a big deal. But she could manage.

Rose just nodded. She could feel David wanting to boast. She gave him a look.

“Also,” Clara chimed. “Since Peter’s wearing black I think it’s only fair that my dress was black, too.” She said.

Her mouth dropped. Rose was not hearing this.

'Clara, wants the color of her dress changed!?' Rose, thought exasperated.

That was not an easy task.

“That’s not a problem, is it?” Clara asked carefully.

Rose forced a smile.

“Of course, not,” She said. Rose sighed. “We still have the measurements.” She said sweetly.

Peter nodded clapping his hands.

“Great, come on then,” He grinned. “Let’s show you two, inside!” He said.

David and Rose thanked him and followed.

As they walked Rose noticed David’s smug.

“Don’t even start.” She huffed.

He smirked.

“Wasn’t going to say a word!” David replied casually.

Rose just rolled her eyes.

This was going to be an interesting experience.

 

Later Rose was settled into her room. It was really nice! It had a medieval romantic castle feel to it with its huge bed with oversize sheer pink canopy, stone walls, red and gold rug spread across the floor and a vintage style vanity with a big mirror, a small window gave a fantastic view of the land. All that was missing was the prince.

Once unpacked Rose sat on the bed looking through her notes. It was bit overwhelming.

How was she going to do these changes? Fifty people didn’t seem like much but the guest list was already huge! Plus, she now, had to alter the menu. Apparently, some of the guests were gluten free! Rose was almost ready to scream! But hopefully, these would be the only changes.

Finally, she set aside the papers and laid back on the bed. She’d deal with this later. It was getting late, anyway.

She got ready for bed pulling on her comfy pajamas and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. But the changes still lingered on her mind. Maybe David was right. Maybe she was in over her head.

I don't if I can do this, Rose wondered out loud.

Just then she heard a knocking sound from the other side. It was David. Rose had almost forgotten he had the room next to her. She also forgot the walls were thin in certain parts of the mansion.

“You got this Shiver!” He shouted.

Rose smiled feeling better.

“Thank you, Shake!” She replied.

Rose smirked softly.

Correction the castle did have a prince. And he was just next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick note: It's been a while since I've seen Doomsday so I can't really remember who was Shiver and who was Shake. So I apologize if I got the Shiver/Shake comment wrong or mixed up.
> 
> I just thought it would be cute to use it for something a bit happier than the Doomsday episode :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Rose woke up having one of those Monday mornings, her alarm didn’t go off, she stubbed her toe on the bed post and she was out of toothpaste.

“Great.” She grumbled standing in the bathroom.

She sighed realizing she had no choice but to ask David for some. She tapped on the wall but the shower was running so obviously he couldn’t hear her.

Rose then remembered the place was filled with secret doors and there should be one located behind the medicine cabinet. All she had to do was find it and borrow his toothpaste and return it, he wouldn’t mind, she reasoned.

Rose searched the cabinet for the secret latch before finally finding it. She slid the secret door of the medicine cabinet but unfortunately, David’s side was open too giving Rose a good look of David in nothing but a towel around his waist and shave cream on his face.

Rose just gawked, her cheeks turning several shades of crimson. All she could do was stare at his lean body! Apparently, he wasn’t as skinny as she thought!

“Rose, what the hell are you doing?” He scowled.

She stammered.

“I, uh, was just borrowing some toothpaste.” Rose replied defensively. She then frowned. “What do you think you’re doing?” She shot back.

David sighed.

“Shaving.” He remarked gesturing at the razor.

“Oh, right.” Rose replied feeling silly.

“And I don’t need an audience, thank you!” He added slightly annoyed.

Rose realized she was still staring and quickly closed the door still blushing.

Her morning had gone from bad to completely awkward!

God, how would she recover from this?

 

 

Later, Rose sat in the mansion’s library going through the mountains of fairy tales trying to find an image of the wedding dress Clara wanted. Apparently, she now wanted a style from a Scottish fairy tale and Rose had to find it.

Rose was less than enthused. The dress designer was going to have a fit!

She flipped through the pages but her mind kept wandering over to this morning, there was some guilt but at the same time David was pretty hot in that towel! Lean and fit and just the right amount of chest hair scattered across his chest. He was definitely something to look at.

Rose then shook her head dismissing these thoughts. God, what was she thinking? David was her partner and her friend! 

She sighed and continued looking through the giant storybook.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder startling her. It was David.

She scowled at him.

“Don’t do that!” Rose scolded.

“Sorry,” David said opening a lollipop. “Just making sure you were still with us.” He lightly joked.

Rose sighed and continued with her search.

He lowered his gaze feeling guilty.

“I could go if you want.” David offered.

Rose glanced at him and shook her head.

“Nah, you’re fine,” She told him. “I like having you around.” She added.

David smiled and swung his long legs over the edge of the dark oak table looking around the dark, old library then glanced at what she was doing.

“What are you looking for?” David asked.

She exhaled.

“This stupid wedding dress, Clara wants,” Rose replied. “It’s from a Scottish fairy tale but I can’t find it.” She said frustrated.

David then reached for his phone.

“What’s it look like?” He asked.

“Black and ruffled on the bottom,” She said. Rose glanced up at him. “Why?” She asked.

David tapped on his phone a few times before showing her his screen.

“That it?” He asked.

Rose stared at the exact dress Clara wanted and felt a sense of relief. She looked at David, grateful.

“David, I could kiss you!” Rose blurted.

David arched his eyebrow.

Rose’s cheeks turned pink.

“I meant thank you,” She quickly corrected. Rose then gestured with her hand. "You know what I mean." She clarified.

David smirked.

“No, problem.” He replied.

Rose smiled slightly and pressed her lips, there was nagging thought still lingering in her mind. The incident this morning.

She swallowed.

“Meant to say,” Rose started. “I’m sorry about this morning…I never meant to intrude or embarrass you.” She said sincerely.

David smiled.

“It’s okay,” He replied. “I’m sorry I snapped…I was just caught off guard.” David said shrugging.

Rose smiled hopeful

“Still friends?” She asked.

David lightly scoffed.

“Always were!” He replied.

Rose grinned feeling so much better! She was so lucky to have a friend like him!

But then her smile slowly faded as she glanced out the window. A silver car pulled up into the driveway and a couple got out.

Rose’s eyes widen.

David frowned noticing her panicked expression.

“What’s wrong?” He asked following her gaze.

But Rose didn’t seem to hear him and dashed to the window.

“Oh, no,” She muttered. Rose bit her lip. “Why are they here? They can’t be here, yet! They weren’t supposed to come until the wedding!”

But they were here. Linda and Dave Oswald, Clara's father and stepmother and the most impossible people ever! Rose watched with dread as Clara rushed up hugging Dave but gave Linda a polite nod.

She groaned. It was every wedding planner’s worse nightmare!

The bride’s parents were here!

This was not good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More headach-err...fun for Rose, Linda and Dave! Yay!
> 
> What could possibly go wrong!? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Grin and bear it. That was all Rose could do. Linda and Dave were nosy people and naturally wanted to know what Clara was planning for her wedding. She had met people like this before. Typical parents of the bride.  
Unfortunately, Linda was really good at testing her questing and judging the choices and changes Peter and Clara had made. Even getting nosy about David!  
By the time the dress designer, Ianto had come by Rose was ready to strangle her! Thank God, she had David!

“Black, black,” Linda exclaimed seeing the dress. “Are you daft, girl!?”

Ianto just sighed as he calmly measured the hem of the silk black dress.

David watched him with admiration. The man had the patience of a saint!

Clara rolled her eyes.

“It’s a trendy style, Linda,” She hissed. “Besides if Peter’s wearing a black tux then it’s only appropriate that we matched.” Clara replied simply.

Linda scoffed.

“Great you’ll both look like Morticia and Gomez Addams!” She remarked.

Ianto tried not to comment though Rose could tell it was hard. He took a lot of pride in his work.

Clara glared at her ready to lash out. Rose had to think fast before things got ugly.

“Actually, Mrs. Oswald, a lot of brides are wearing nontraditional colors.” Rose pointed out.

“Yeah, just ask my mum.” David muttered sarcastically.

She nudged his side to quiet him.

Linda sighed.

“But black,” She questioned. “It’s such a dark depressing color!” Linda complained. 

Clara groaned becoming irritated.

“And it’s a color I’ll be wearing twice if you don’t shut up!” She warned.

Linda scowled at her step-daughter as dread filled Rose.

"You watch your tone, young lady!" Linda scolded.

Clara folded her arms defiant.

"I don't have to," Clara said smug. "You're not my mother!" She shot back.

That was when the two women started arguing. This was becoming a disaster! 

Finally, Rose had it! She was tired of the fighting, the changes just everything! It was too stressful!

She took two fingers and placed them in her mouth and blew loudly getting everyone’s attention.

She scowled at them.

“That’s it I’ve had it! You people are impossible!” Rose exclaimed throwing her hands up.

She brushed past David and stomped out.

 

Rose ended up hiding in one of the many hidden passages. She just needed to be alone. A moment to breath. She regretted losing her temper but she couldn’t help it. It was all just so aggravating. Maybe she had taken on too much. 

Just then she heard a knock.

“Rose?”

It was David. She didn’t answer. Too embarrassed.

Another knock.

“Rose, I know you’re in there,” He said. “I can hear you breathing.” David replied.

Rose sighed rolling her eyes and opened the door.

David poked his head inside.

“Hello,” He said coming into the tiny room. “Blimey,” David frowned. “Small isn’t it?” He commented bending his head.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah, I think they used this room for storage.” She replied.

He scoffed.

“Storage for what,” He remarked. “Doll furniture?” David joked.

Rose smirked a little but her smile faded.

David looked at her concerned.

“Rough day, huh?” He said.

She scoffed.

“Every day is a rough day here,” Rose replied. She sniffed. “I’m the worse wedding planner ever!”

Rose wiped her eyes.

David frowned.

“No, you’re not,” He replied. “Just an off day that’s all.” David reasoned.

She gave him a look.

“I lost my temper,” Rose reminded him. “Never in my career has that ever happened!” She huffed.

David lightly smirked.

“Congratulations, you’re human.” He shrugged.

Rose just grunted.

David sighed.

“Okay, think of how many fits and freak outs I’ve had,” He said. “I mean you think my job is easy?” He scoffed. “Imagine the paranoia I feel whenever I’m in my dark room knowing that door might open any second.” David said dramatically.

Rose suppressed a giggle.

David placed his hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

A small smile formed on her face but she still refused to laugh.

“Or the anguish of a bad photo!” He cried.

Rose finally laughed making him smile.

“See,” He said. “We all have bad days but we move on, yeah?” He replied.

She nodded. He had a point.

“Yeah,” Rose said feeling better. She glanced up at him. His eyes were so genuine and kind. Rose smiled. “Thanks.” She said sincerely.

David shrugged.

“No, problem,” He smiled. “Come on, let’s go back.” David said. “Maybe we can come up with a story for them on the way, eh?” He joked.

Rose just smirked.

David took her hand and they walked back gently swinging their arms back and forth.

Rose glanced at David, she couldn’t help but smile thoughtfully. He just had this way of making everything better, making her feel important and special. It was just who he was and she really liked that about him. He was genuine and special. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Even her. 

Then it struck her, maybe she was falling for him?

That made her smile more!


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was in love with David! Now what? Being in love and actually admitting it was easier said than done!

She laid in bed, the silence was unbearable! Rose turned on the radio and ‘Love is a many splendor thing’ started playing almost mocking her.

She groaned. 

“Seriously!?” Rose exclaimed. 

She did not need this and immediately shut it off. 

Just then she heard footsteps outside and grumbling. Curious, Rose got up and opened the door and peeked outside. David was shaking his head and muttering under his breath and walking in his graphic Beatles t-shirt and a kilt?

“Hi.” She said.

He glanced up.

“Hi.” David replied.

She stared at his traditional red plaid kilt, confused. Wasn’t he wearing that at the wedding?

“Um….” Rose started to ask.

He stopped her.

“Before you ask,” He said. “Peter had a change of heart and decided he wanted to wear his black kilt but needed a model to figure out the hem.” David explained.

Rose nodded but then asked.

“But that’s not black.” She pointed out.

David shrugged.

“Didn’t want to risk getting it wrinkled so he asked me to wear mine for reference.” He said. David sighed looking at his mismatched attire. “I look really daft, huh?” He said.

Rose smirked.

“You don’t look that bad.” She said.

David gave her a look.

“I look like I joined Peter’s band.” He remarked.

She giggled.

“Well, if it helps you have lovely legs!” She teased.

David playfully stuck his tongue out and started for his room.

But Rose really didn’t want him to go, yet and blurted. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

David paused and shrugged.

“A little,” He admitted. “But I’ve got some gummy bears stashed away.” David said.

Rose tilted her head giving him a look.

“Now you know you need more than that.” She replied.

David smirked.

“Fair enough,” He said. “But I am not searching through this castle for that kitchen.” David replied shaking his head. “They had a to send a search party for me the last time!” He remarked.

Rose smirked.

“Well, luckily for you I just happen to have a bag of potato chips,” She replied. Rose smiled. “Care to share?” She offered.

David smiled.

“Sure,” He said. He sighed. “Just let me change, yeah?” David asked.

Rose smiled and nodded.

David changed into his pajamas and came back. They sat out in the hall on the floor with the bag of chips.

Rose munched on a couple chips. David pulled out his bag of gummy bears.

She arched her eyebrow.

He glanced at her and shrugged.

“Never said couldn’t have both.” He reasoned.

She shook her head.

“I swear I envy you,” Rose admitted. “I wish I could eat sugar the way you do and never have to worry.” She sighed.

David looked at her.

“I see nothing wrong.” He said sincerely.

Rose blushed.

She then glanced at him, curious.

“Do you think Clara and Peter really love each other?” She asked.

David chewed a gummy bear and shrugged.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied.

Rose glanced at her fingers.

“You didn’t before.” She said.

He shook his head.

“No, I just thought it was amazing how two different people could fall for each other,” He explained. David sighed. “But opposites attract, I guess.”

Rose frowned looking at him.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” She said.

“Actually, I think it’s brilliant.” He admitted. David tilted his head thoughtfully. “Maybe the world would be better if people like Peter and Clara fell in love more.” He said softly. He smiled slightly. “Who knows maybe it’ll happen for me?”

Rose’s heart was aching. She wanted to tell him how she felt. But instead she just lowered her eyes munching on chips feeling stupid that she could express her feelings.

Finally, David glanced at his watch, it was getting late. He stood helping Rose up.

“Want me to see you to your door?” He asked.

Rose smirked.

“I’m already at my door.” She pointed out.

He shrugged.

“Yeah but doesn’t mean I can’t make sure you get in safely, yeah?” He grinned.

Rose just smiled slightly getting lost in those amazing piercing amber brown eyes and that gorgeous smile. His heart and character were just shining through. All she could think about was kissing him!  
David frowned concerned at her.

“Rose?” He said.

It was now or never. It was also the craziest move ever! 

Rose came closer caressing then pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. She half expected him to pull away instead he pulled her closer kissing her back. It was wonderful, his lips sweet and salty from the candy and potato chips.

For David just holding Rose was like a dream but suddenly a thought of panic struck him! 

Wait, what was he thinking!? He was supposed to be her friend!?

They pulled back and just looked at each other, blushing and confused.

David was crimson! 

Rose frowned.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I…I’m sorry,” He squeaked. “I…don’t what came…over me…I” His sentence trailed. "I swear I didn't mean for that to happen!" David swore. 

Rose just nodded. She could feel her heart drop. She had been wrong. 

"I'm really sorry!" He apologized again.

“Me too.” She apologized softly feeling foolish. 

There was an awkward pause before David spoke.

“Um, good night.” He said smiling nervously.

She glared at him.

“Right, good night!” Rose replied going inside, slamming the door.

David stood there completely stunned and confused. 

What just happened!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! One chapter left! Wow, such a fun story to write! Thank you all for the kudos, reviews and just reading!  
> You guys are awesome! A billion kudos and cookies to you all! *hearts!*   
> So, can David fix this? Let's see! :)

David just stood there confused and gawking. What just happened!? Why was she mad at him?

Just then Peter’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“One day until the wedding,” He declared happily. “Awhoo!” Peter cheered taking another drink of wine. He saw David and nudged his arm.

“Might want to close your mouth,” He said slightly tipsy. “You’ll let the flies in.” Peter chuckled.

David shut his mouth but was still bothered.

Peter noticed and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He said.

David shook his head.

“Not sure,” He replied. “Um, I kissed Rose and apologized," David explained. "And she got upset and slammed the door in my face.” He said baffled. 

Peter nodded.

“Did she kiss you first or did you kiss her first?” He asked.

“She kissed me first.” David replied.

Peter nodded again, slowly.

“And you apologized?” He clarified.

David nodded.

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“Why?” Peter asked confused.

David couldn’t answer. He had no answer. Then it struck him. Maybe Rose liked him.

“Um, I don’t know.” He admitted sheepishly. 

Peter sighed leaning closer.

“Word of advice, son when a girl kisses you first, you don’t apologize, eh?” He said.

David nodded understanding. He had really screwed up!

“I’ve got to fix this.” He said.

Peter lightly slapped his shoulder.

“Good, because I need a happy wedding planner and photographer at my wedding,” He said. “God, knows I’ve gotta deal with her parents!” Peter muttered. He took a big drink of wine.  
“Night!” He hiccuped before walking away.

David said goodnight and faced Rose’s door. This wasn't going to be easy.

He exhaled and knocked.

 

Meanwhile Rose was inside sitting on her bed feeling foolish and awful.

How could she be so stupid? Of, course David wasn’t interested in her, she sniffed. But did he have to be a twit about it!?

Just then she heard the door knocking.

“Rose?” David called.

Rose scowled at the door.

“Go away!” She snipped standing from her bed.

David sighed.

“Please, I just want to talk?” He begged.

“Well, I don’t!” Rose snapped locking her door making sure he heard it.

There was a brief moment of silence.

“And that’s your final word?” David confirmed.

Rose folded her arms defiant.

“Yes!” She said.

“Alright.” He muttered.

Rose heard David walk away and nodded satisfied.

“Finally.” She grunted.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder startling her! She spun around and was shocked to see David standing there with his arms folded!

Rose gawked in disbelief.

“How did you…” She sputtered.

“Secret passageways.” He replied simply.

Rose glared at him unamused.

“Cute,” She remarked. “But I’m not talking to you so go!” Rose ordered.

“Just answer me this,” He interjected gently. “And I’ll go.” David promised.

Rose just looked at him and shrugged.

“Fine.” She said.

“Do you really have feelings for me?” David asked.

Rose stared at him for a moment. Part of her wanted to lie just out of spite but even she couldn’t do that.  
Finally, she nodded.

“Yes,” Rose admitted. She lowered her gaze. “And I thought maybe you did, too but…obviously I got it wrong.” She said softly.

David met her eyes.

“But you didn’t.” He insisted.

She scoffed.

“Funny way of showing it.” Rose remarked.

David sighed.

“Rose, did it ever occur to you that maybe I went through all this daft nonsense because I was already head over heels in love you?” He pointed out.

Rose slowly looked at him.

“I’ve always had feelings for you,” He admitted. “And yes, I do want my own photography shop but nothing compares to just being with you.” David added sincerely. He then smirked. “Even if it’s riding around in a malfunctioning micro car or staying in a hundred tacky motels.” David lightly joked.

Rose cracked a small smile but wasn’t ready to give in, yet.

She shrugged.

“Well, that’s nice,” Rose said. “But there still just words and my last boyfriend was very good at….”

Before she could finish David’s, lips were pressing against hers in a tender and loving kiss that said more than any words could of and quelling any doubts she was having.

After the kiss, David slowly pulled back and Rose just looked up in awe at his dark amber eyes. Blimey, he could kiss!

“Whoa!” She let out.

He smirked.

“Luckily, for you I’m a man of few words.” He teased.

Rose just grinned putting her arms around him. She tilted her head looking at him, thoughtfully.

“Hmm, yes, you are.” She replied in a flirty tone before pulling him down and kissing him, again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, the last chapter! Had a blast writing this! And thank you again for showing this story some love *hearts!* means so much!  
> So, let's find out what happens, shall we! :)

Rose watched David, thoughtfully as he slept. They laid in bed together, the morning sun peeking through the window. She smiled. David was her boyfriend. Rose liked how that sounded. God, why did it take her so long to let someone in? Why did it take her so long to realize she had feelings for him? It was so obvious!  
David then stirred a bit making her smirk. He was so adorable when he slept!

Just then David’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“It’s rude to stare, you know?” He said calmly with his eyes closed.

Rose mockingly scowled and lightly tapped his arm.

“You’ve been awake this entire time, haven’t you?” She playfully scolded.

He opened his eyes grinning at her.

“Maybe.” David teased propping himself up.

Rose gave a flirty snicker as he came closer pressing a kiss to her lips. Rose swore she was going to melt!

She pulled back smiling at him and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

“I like this,” Rose said softly. “Should’ve done this a long time ago.” She added hugging his arm. Rose glanced at him. “And I’m definitely going to enjoy my vacation even more with you.” She grinned.

“Looking forward to it,” He smiled at her kissing her again. David sighed. “And hopefully with less madness than we experienced here.” He said.

Rose nodded then something he said struck her. She suddenly sat up. 

“What’s wrong?” David asked.

Peter and Clara! The guests! The wedding! Today was the wedding and the guests would arrive soon!

“The wedding!” Rose exclaimed. She looked at the alarm. “Oh, my god,” She yelled in a panic. “We’ve got to get ready!” She shouted.

David just calmly pulled her back.

Rose looked at him like he was nuts!

“What are you doing?!” She exclaimed.

He gave her a look.

“Rose, we have time,” He assured her. “And also, the entire time we’ve been here have you ever seen this couple up before noon?” David pointed out.

Rose started to answer then frowned. He had a point.

“Well…” She replied reluctant.

He sighed.

“I think for once you need to relax, hmm?” David suggested.

Rose arched her eyebrow half suspicious, half smiling.

“Oh, and what did you have in mind?” She asked.

He flashed his boyish grin.

“Well, I might have an idea.” David teased coming closer to her.

Before Rose could argue David’s, lips were already tenderly kissing hers and her body was already relaxing into the bed melting in his embrace.

For once David had won an argument and Rose didn’t mind!

 

Rose had done it again. With some help from David. The wedding was a hit! Everything went perfectly! Well, except for the occasional exaggerated sobbing from Linda, mainly out of despair and an occasional outburst from a couple of devastated fans other than that everything was wonderful!

The reception was even better that night as David and Rose danced slowly outside the castle in the crowd. The moonlight, the warm air, the lanterns hanging above giving a starry effect it couldn’t get any better!

“I’m sorry you didn’t catch the bouquet.” David said softly in her ear breaking into her thoughts.

Rose shrugged.

“It’s okay,” She replied glancing up at him. Rose smirked. “Thought it was a bit funny the way Missy jumped up and caught it.” She smiled thoughtfully. She sighed. “But she deserves a little happiness, yeah?” Rose said.

David nodded and they continued dancing. Just holding her felt wonderful!

Rose looked at him with her sparkling hazel eyes, biting her lower lip.

“Make a good team, you and me,” She said sincerely. “Maybe we should join forces?” Rose suggested.

David smiled at that. The two of them working as team, he liked that.

He smiled.

“Sounds nice,” He replied sincerely. He then sighed dramatically. “But who would be the boss? Especially at the end of the day?’ David said in a flirty tone gently tapping her cute nose.

Rose giggled. 

“Well, we could take turns!” She teased.

David just smirked and leaned down gently touching her nose with his.

“Sounds even better.” He said lovingly.

Rose grinned then rested her cheek on his shirt and smiled. 

Rose may not have caught the bouquet but she was looking forward to her wonderful future with David!


End file.
